El Ángel de Akatsuki
by Elena-sama
Summary: Vivir en una mansión era aburrido cuando tenías en cuenta que no había un solo sirviente ni una gran y unida familia con quienes pasar el tiempo, pero para la pequeña Tenshiko Uchiha, eso no importaba mucho, ya que vivir en una mansión de tipo europea con un puñado de criminales rango-S era más entretenido de lo que muchos imaginarían. Rango T por Hidan y más. Aclaraciones dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Título: El Ángel de Akatsuki.

Resumen: Vivir en una mansión era algo aburrido cuando tenías en cuenta que no había un solo sirviente ni una gran y unida familia con quienes pasar el tiempo, pero para la pequeña Tenshiko Uchiha, eso no importaba mucho, ya que vivir en una mansión de tipo europea con un puñado de criminales rango-S era más entretenido de lo que muchos imaginarían. Aclaraciones dentro.

Aclaraciones: Este AU es una mezcla entre en universo de Naruto y el nuestro. Celulares, automóviles, **internet** , Kages, ninjutsu, keken kekai, Naciones Shinobi, etc. Quien haya leído "El Asistente de Itachi Uchiha" por Alquiem (cuya actualización sigo esperando) comprenderá mejor. Este es el primer fanfic que me atrevo a publicar y el primer no-yaoi que hago, me encantaría crítica constructiva pero no comentarios basura, por favor. Cualquier duda háganmela saber e intentaré responder claramente en las notas finales.

Sin más preámbulos, por favor disfruten.

Capítulo 1: La tarea.

Tenshiko Uchiha caminaba firme pero grácilmente por uno de los muchos pasillos de la mansión Akatsuki que dicha organización llamaba más coloquialmente "la Cueva", en sus manos llevaba una libreta formal y un lápiz negro. Su cabello era negro como una noche sin estrellas, lacio, largo hasta su espalda baja y con un flequillo alborotado en su frente; sus ojos mostraban un joven sharingan de un asta que resaltaba ante la claridad de su aperlada piel; su rostro era adornado por una pequeña curva llamada sonrisa. Usaba un kimono rojo carmín simple, una pequeña bolsa gris colgaba en su hombro derecho y llevaba sandalias oficiales shinobi. Tenía ocho años de edad y era obvio.

Llegó a frente a una habitación y golpeó la puerta suavemente tres veces.

…

Nada.

Tras unos segundos más repitió la acción, pero esta vez añadió. – Kakusu-san, sé que se encuentra ahí, ¿podría abrirme, por favor?

\- No molestes, mocosa. – Se escuchó desde dentro con una gruesa y ronca voz. – Estoy contando el dinero.

\- Kakusu-san, ha estado contando el dinero desde que me fui en la mañana, y me gustaría que me ayudara con mi tarea de economía. – Pidió con su infantil voz serena, sin alterar su expresión ni por un segundo. – No tomará mucho tiempo, se lo garantizo.

\- Largo. – Dijo el hombre subiendo su tono de voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

\- … le pagaré por la ayuda.

\- … - Tras un corto momento de rápida meditación, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y la imponente figura del contador apareció extendiendo una mano hacia la niña Uchiha.

\- ¿Acepta un cheque? – Preguntó ésta levantando la cabeza para poder ver frente a frente al adulto.

\- No. – Fue la respuesta inmediata de este.

Sin discutir, Tenshiko metió la mano en su bolsa y tras breves segundos sacó un fajo de dinero que entregó al adulto, quien dijo que eso era suficiente, y que si pensaba entrar ahí, más le valía apagar su sharingan.

\- Kakusu-san, si yo apagara mi sharingan, usted intentaría matarme. – Declaró la niña con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus rojos ojos.

\- Entonces no te atrevas a tocar nada si no quieres que te corte las manos, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. – Respondió con lo que tras años de estudios intensivos en el comportamiento Uchiha podría ser descrito con diversión.

\- En el mundo real, si una situación así se presentara, lo único que tendrías que hacer es asesinar al sujeto que ocasionó que tus acciones cayeran y con vacíos y trampas legales embargar todo lo que poseía, pero ya que no puedes poner eso, entonces simplemente di que anticipaste alguna situación donde no tienes el control de lo que sucederá e hiciste una cuenta de ahorros preventiva… - Explicaba Kakusu mientras seguía contando los fajos y fajos de dinero apilados por todos lados en el lugar, mientras Tenshiko tomaba notas rápidamente en su libreta, aún sin borrar esa sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

\- Pero de todos modos, en la vida real también debí haber hecho una cuenta secreta preventiva, en caso de que la persona que provocó la caída de mis acciones sea un blanco que no pueda asesinar por cuestiones políticas, para así tener con qué sostenerme mientras los hundo financieramente para así poder matar a esa persona, ¿no es así? – Comentó la pequeña Uchiha cuando Kakusu hacía una pausa.

\- Así es. – Respondió este, sonriendo internamente ante la forma de pensar de la niña; era material para criminal de cuello blanco en el futuro, que llegaría siempre y cuando no se metiera con su dinero. - ¿Eso es todo, mocosa? – Cuestionó finalmente.

\- Sí. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. – Dijo Tenshiko educadamente mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que la había hecho sentarse el contador y haciendo una reverencia para salir de ahí.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Kakusu quedó en silencio, y tras un segundo dijo. – Que niña más extraña. – Antes de volver al dinero.

Bueno, hasta aquí dejaré el capítulo uno… no salió como lo esperaba, pero espero poder corregir eso en el futuro.

De cualquier forma, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, número de psiquiátrico, comida metafórica o más que quieran darme, no duden en dejar una review o un PM.

Muchas gracias por leer y enserio espero que les haya gustado, o dado a la baja calidad que siento que presenté, que al menos les haya llamado la atención para leer el siguiente. De cualquier forma, nos vemos en la próxima.

 _¡Allons-y!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El Aventón.

Tenshiko caminaba con calma por el patio de la elegante escuela privada a la que asistía, donde no tenía amigos, sus compañeros de clase nunca querían sentarse cerca de ella, los adolescentes murmuraban estúpidos rumores sobre ella y los adultos igual.

Pero eso poco o nada hacía para borrar su pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. Siempre estaba ahí, pero nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

Ahora se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar, a donde Zetsu-san llegaría a recogerla como de costumbre. Cuando finalmente vislumbró las grandes rejas de la entrada (pues no usaba su sharingan en la escuela), se encontró con un gran grupo de chicas alocadas rodeando algo mientras cuchicheaban y se removían entre sí, chillando como locas fangilrs. "¿Eres universitario?" "¿Dónde estudias?" "Tienes un lindo auto." "¡Eres muy guapo!" "¿Nos das un aventón?" "¿Tienes novia?" fueron los comentarios que más se repetían de ese coro de chicas. Tenshiko estaba por ignorar el bullicio, cuando oyó una voz masculina apaciguando a las demás.

\- Vamos, vamos, relájense, preciosas, una a la vez. – Dijo una voz sardónica obviamente disfrutando la situación.

\- ¿Hidan-san? – Cuestionó la pequeña con grandes ojos.

Ante eso, la multitud de alumnas de preparatoria voltearon hacia la pequeña, abriendo un espacio permitiéndole ver al jashinista, y al jashinista verla a ella. "La niña Uchiha." "¿Qué está ella haciendo aquí?" "No me digas que se conocen." "Que niña más rara." Resonó entre las fangirls.

\- ¡Oi, enana, Zetsu no vendrá por ti hoy, así que sube! – Le gritó Hidan desde su convertible rojo, silenciando los comentarios de las adolescentes… antes de que comenzaran de nuevo, esta vez dirigidos hacia él.

"¿La conoces?" "¿Viene contigo?" "¿Cómo se conocen?" y varias cosas más que a ninguno de los implicados les interesaban.

\- ¡Jaja! Claro que la conozco, después de todo, vivimos en la misma mansión. – Rió el albino con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ante ese comentario, las chicas se congelaron. Bien eran conocidos los rumores de que el tutor de la niña Uchiha estaba relacionado con un grupo criminal muy peligroso, y por consiguiente ella, y si este sujeto presumía vivir en el mismo lugar que ella…

La felicidad se evaporó, las adolescentes se tensaron y comenzaron a sudar frío, bajando la mirada y removiéndose en sus lugares, pero ahora con incomodidad.

\- Hum, ¿qué ocurre, ya no soy tan lindo como antes? – Se burló el de ojos violetas ampliando su sonrisa, ahora con más malicia.

\- ¿Eh? Es que… - Murmuraron varias a la vez, sintiéndose de repente en peligro.

Hidan soltó una última carcajada burlona antes de que Tenshiko abriera la puerta y entrara en el auto (sharingan activado), para entonces él arrancar a gran velocidad.

\- Tsk, - comenzó el albino después de unos minutos conduciendo. – no puedo creer que yo tenga que hacer algo tan estúpido como venir a recoger a una jodida niña, ¡yo! Seguramente me veo como un completo marica con una maldita enana de primaria en mi auto, ¡maldición! – Seguía y seguía maldiciendo su suerte, pidiéndole a Jashin que nadie lo llegara a ver en esa puta situación tan estúpida y blablablá.

Observándolo en silencio, la pequeña Uchiha consideraba la situación y lo mucho que se quejaba Hidan-san, y en tan solo unos sellos de manos, la pequeña Tenshiko ya no estaba en el auto y en su lugar había quedado una joven adulta, rubia, voluptuosa, de ropas cortas y ajustadas, curvas definidas y expresión de emoción y entusiasmo.

\- ¡Kyaaaa, Hidan-san! – Gritó. - ¡No puedo creer que este paseando con Hidan-san! ¡Estan genial! – Chillaba con emoción, con los brazos pegados a su pecho, removiéndose en su asiento y haciendo sacudir sus pechos.

El Jashinista quedó impactado por un momento, para luego echarse a reir y acomodarse en una posición más cómoda y confiada. – Jeje, pequeña idiota. – Dijo viendo de reojo a la voluptuosa figura junto a él, quien se removía en su lugar como lo hacían las muchas mujeres que solían acompañarlo.

Y de repente se preguntó cuánto tardaría la niña Uchiha en llegar a una condición así; él no era ninguna clase de estúpido pedófilo, pero sabía que toda mocosa crecería en algún momento, y conociendo los benditos genes Uchiha, lo haría con mucha gracia, y cuando lo hiciera, él presumiblemente estaría ahí. Así que se preguntó, ¿cuántos años tendría que esperar para poner sus manos en esa mocosa, que ya no sería una mocosa?

\- ¡Hidan-san! ¡Espero que no esté pensando cosas sucias sobre la pequeña Tenshiko! – Dijo de repente la susodicha, manteniendo su papel de loca fangirl. – Sería de muy mal gusto hacer algo así, además, ni en un millón de años ella aceptaría. – Siguió, inflando las mejillas infantilmente.

\- Hm, veamos si piensa lo mismo en 10 años. – Se mofó el jashinista acelerando aún más la velocidad.

\- ¡Hidan-san! ¡Que sucio!

N/A: Y eso es todo del capítulo dos.

¿Mejor que el capítulo uno? Eso espero.

Creo que es más corto, pero me gustó más cómo salió.

Gracias a esas dos personas que dieron favorito y/o siguieron esta historia, a pesar de lo poco atractivo del capítulo uno.

Nuevamente, cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, duda, sugerencia, pensamiento al azar, o cualquier cosa que quieran compartirme, no duden en dejar una review.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

 _Geronimo._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Vamos a Jugar.

En la cueva Akatsuki, en un día en el que menos de la mitad de los miembros de dicha organización estaban presentes, la pequeña Tenshiko Uchiha entraba a la piscina bajo techo que tenían en su inmenso patio. En cuanto entró, de inmediato distinguió la gran figura de Kisame nadando a grandes brazadas de un extremo al otro a una velocidad asombrosa.

Tranquilamente, Tenshiko se ubicó al borde de la piscina y esperó a que el hombre quisiera prestarle atención, ambos sabiendo quienes se encontraban en el lugar por el chakra.

Una vez el hombre-tiburón salió del agua y tomó la toalla que la niña llevaba en sus manos para él, comenzó a realmente prestarle atención.

\- ¿Qué buscas aquí, enana? – Cuestionó casualmente, no usando el apodo de forma despectiva como el albino de la organización lo intentaba.

\- A usted, Kisame-san. Quería preguntarle si me acompaña a entrenar. – Pidió cortésmente viendo arriba hacia el adulto que se secaba el cabello.

\- Jeje, ¿no puedes hacerlo tú sola, como usualmente? – Preguntó adivinando fácilmente las razones de la niña Uchiha.

Tenshiko hizo un pequeño puchero, una de las cosas que más encajaban en su infantil rostro a diferencia de esa sonrisa vacía de siempre, y mirando a sus pies, admitió. – Es bastante aburrido tras varias horas, y no siento estar avanzando nada. Necesito tener un punto de referencia para comparar mi progreso, es simplemente natural que busque alguien que me acompañe, ¿no es así? – Se excusó, a pesar de ya haber admitido que era aburrido entrenar sola, y por consiguiente admitiendo que quería jugar con alguien; porque eso era un entrenamiento al final, un juego.

Kisame sonrió de medio lado y rió en voz baja, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la niña mientras le decía. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Espérame en la sala de entrenamiento entonces.

Tenshiko sonrió sinceramente con un lindo brillo en sus ojos, al menos por un segundo, antes de salir del lugar dando brinquitos de alegría, reflejando lo que debería ser su infancia: felicidad.

\- Jeje, que niña más rara. – Dijo Kisame mientras iba por su ropa.

°oOo°

Tenshiko estaba de pie y en posición de pelea cuando Kisame entró, vistiendo su ropa _de batalla_ , consistiendo está en su atuendo Akatsuki sin el manto distintivo; mientras que la pelinegra usaba puesta una playera negra de mangas cortas cuello en 'v' con el logo de su clan en la espalda, un short falda gris oscuro, sandalias oficiales shinobi en color negro y llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

La sala de entrenamiento era amplia, bastante amplia, con varios armarios/bodegas donde se guardaban los equipos de entrenamiento individual, tales como muñecos de entrenamiento, los elementos de varios circuitos que poseían, armas, blancos, y toda clase de cosas que los hiciera sudar. Pero todo eso estaba guardado en ese momento, ya que cuando los Akatsukis combatían, se tenía que despejar el lugar.

Y tras un corto saludo de reconocimiento, comenzó la batalla.

Golpes, patadas, puñetazos y más fueron arrojados desde ambos lados, siendo generalmente evadidos, otras veces bloqueados dolorosamente, y en ocasiones conectaban letalmente con su objetivo, claro, "letal" si el objetivo no hubiera desaparecido en una nube de humo, y "letal" si alguno de los objetivos no fueran ninjas entrenados.

\- ¡Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego! – Se escuchó la voz de la pequeña a espaldas y sobre Kisame, seguidas de una enorme bola de fuego de dos veces el tamaño de Tenshiko, dirigida directamente al hombre-tiburón, a gran velocidad y con gran precisión, en tan solo unos centímetros…

 _*POOF*_

Un tronco tomó el lugar del de piel azul y fue rápidamente convertido en cenizas.

\- _¡Rayos!_ – Pensó la Uchiha en el aire mientras comenzaba a dar media vuelta, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar los tiburones de agua que la taclearon brutalmente contra el suelo.

Y si bien eso no la venció, marcó el rumbo del resto del entrenamiento.

°oOo°

\- Muchas gracias por entrenar conmigo, Kisame-san. – Agradecía Tenshiko haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Su cabello y su ropa empapados, con algunas heridas menores y pequeños cortes en su cuerpo, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua caían al suelo formando un charco en torno a ella.

\- Claro, claro. ¿Al menos notaste tus errores? – Respondió este, también mojado, y con algunas marcas de pequeños golpes o quemaduras leves, pero en buen estado comparándolo con la niña.

\- Sí. Y en la próxima ocasión, me aseguraré de que necesite usar su Samehada. – Afirmó asintiendo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

\- Sí, sí, claro. – Dijo Kisame sin interés, y tras haber desaparecido ella, agregó. – Que niña más rara.

°oOo°

 **N/A** : Muchas gracias a todo quien haya leído, dado favoritos y/o seguir a esta historia. En especial a **mimoyuki** , cuya pequeña pero significativa review me motivó a seguir esta historia que por mi falta de tiempo e inspiración casi decido abandonar.

¿Mejor que los otros dos capítulos?

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, o lo que sea, no duden en comentar, gracias.

 _Fantastico_


	4. Chapter 4

**Por si a alguien aún le interesa, aquí hay otro capítulo. Dejen revisión, no la dejen. Ya perdí la esperanza. Con que lo lean me basta, porque si continúan haciéndolo significa que algo hice bien, ¿no?**

Capítulo 4: Muñeca.

La quería.

En serio.

La quería.

Desde que la vio entre las piezas de arte de Sasori-san, Tenshiko supo que quería esa marioneta.

Tal vez no la quería como una marioneta, pero sin duda quería esa muñeca.

Tal vez eran sus ojos, rojos como dos zafiros, vacíos y de brillo artificial. O tal vez su cabello, suave, lacio, de una bella tonalidad borgoña, que ante las sombras no era más que negro claro, pero ante los rayos del sol era fuego puro y rojo.

Era hermosa.

Y Tenshiko la quería.

Pero no lo iba a demostrar.

No.

¿Y es que cómo podría? Mostrar que deseaba algo y no podía simplemente tomarlo era una clara señal de debilidad que no se le permitía. Lo mismo sería si la pidiera, una clara muestra de sentimiento y, por consiguiente, debilidad. Y la debilidad no era algo que pudiera darse el lujo de tener. Nunca.

Así que en vez de pedirla, o hurtarla (cosa sumamente estúpida que solo pasó por su mente media centésima de segundo), decidió replicarla.

Claro que no sería tan fácil como le gustaría, siendo que esa no era su área de conocimiento. Pero no sería una Uchiha si no se obstinaba hasta conseguir lo que quería de una forma u otra haciéndolo parecer como si todo hubiera sido parte de su plan. Aunque así debería haber sido. Así que se esforzaría, y haría lo que mejor se le daba para obtener lo que quería; aprender.

Pasó dos semanas estudiando a Sasori-san discretamente, esporádica y fugazmente, porque si lo hacía como con una persona cualquiera, este la descubriría rápidamente. Solo eran pequeños flashes con su sharingan, observando los movimientos de sus manos en situaciones cotidianas, cuando entrenaba, y cuando pulía los últimos detalles de alguna marioneta fuera de su estudio; estos últimos siendo los más importantes y desafortunadamente para ella los más escasos.

Su siguiente paso, o bueno, el paso que realizaba _al mismo tiempo_ que el primero, era investigar en Internet los procedimientos para la elaboración de una muñeca de ese tipo, aprendiendo todo lo que esos amateurs (en comparación con Sasori-san, ninguno era más que eso) tenían que ofrecerle, comparándolos unos con otros, dándose cuenta de los errores que cometían y formando en su mente el mejor método para su elaboración.

Entonces, procedió a comenzar con el ensayo y error. A solas. Fuera de la Cueva. Donde nadie pudiera verla pero cuidándose de no levantar sospechas entre los demás Akatsukis. Era dentro del horario de clases, cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer al haber terminado todas sus tareas, y en el receso; pero no lo haría en ninguno de los talleres de la escuela, no, eso podrían informárselo a su guardián legal; lo que hacía era dejar un sencillo clon de sombras para que tomara su lugar en divagar en soledad por los techos, dejando que alguien lo viera de vez en vez para que creyeran que sí estaba ahí, mientras ella iba a un lugar secreto en donde se ponía manos a la obra, fallando y repitiendo, fallando y repitiendo, fallando y repitiendo mientras mejoraba la práctica ya con la teoría en su pequeña y sobre-desarrollada mente. Pero en cuanto sus pequeños descansos escolares, regresaba rápidamente a la institución para evitar que por alguna razón su clon fuera desvanecido y sus escapadas se descubrieran.

Los materiales que usaba habían sido algo complicados de conseguir, teniendo que usar efectivo y comprándolos por sí misma, con el dinero que guardaba de lo que le daban para asuntos escolares. Complicado, más no imposible; así que debía poder hacerlo, sin importar las trabas que se le presentaban.

Estuvo haciendo eso durante seis meses, y para ese entonces ya tenía una buena cantidad de muñecas finalizadas, todas con la misma expresión, el mismo diseño, el mismo estilo, pero de alguna forma u otra diferentes, únicas y sin repetición. Así que no le servían.

\- Amaterasu. – Dijo fríamente con la vista fijada en el montón de muñecas que comprendían sus creaciones. Inútiles, imperfectas, defectuosas. Ninguna había podido igualársele a la perfección que marcaba todos los trabajos de Sasori-san, por más bellas que pudieran haber sido consideradas si alguien además de Tenshiko las hubiera llegado a ver. Eran inútiles pedazos de imperfecta pérdida de tiempo, recursos y energía. Una vergüenza de la cual no necesitaba recordatorio tangible, suficiente tendría con su auto-reproche futuro.

Una lágrima de sangre recorrió la mejilla izquierda de la pequeña Uchiha, mientras esta contemplaba con dolorosa frialdad cómo todo su esfuerzo era reducido a un montón de cenizas, siendo consumidas por abrazadoras llamas negras. Su sharingan ya no mostraba una solitaria asta, sino cuatro, y estos no eran tomoes, sino que tenían forma de rombos y estaban ubicados como los de una rosa de los mares (pero no, estos no se movían según los puntos cardinales).

\- Kamui. – Dijo en voz baja una vez quedaban solo cenizas, pero las llamas no se detenían.

Su mangekyo dio unas pocas vueltas y en un remolino oscuro el fuego del amaterasu fue absorbido hacia aparentemente dentro del ojo de la pequeña Tenshiko. Y en cuanto el último rastro abandonó su mundo, la niña Uchiha se tambaleó, recargándose en su "mesa de trabajo", con los ojos cerrados y jadeando. Su sharingan apenas tenía un asta, no debió haber usado el amaterasu y el kamui en sucesión tan rápida, ni siquiera debió haber activado su mangekyo; ahora no podría usar su sharingan por al menos tres días como mínimo, una semana si quería descansar bien sus ojos

\- Débil. – Se dijo a sí misma tomando su lugar en una silla que tenía cerca, aún sin abrir los ojos, cuando recuerdos fluyeron por su mente. Genial, su clon se había desvanecido.

Tenshiko caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Finalmente había regresado de la escuela y tenía que hacer su tarea. No más distracciones que la hacían responder más lentamente en clases y finalizar sus exámenes trece segundos más tarde de lo normal. Todo volvería a la extensión de normalidad que manejaban en la Cueva.

\- ¡Pero danna, ¿cómo puede seguir sosteniendo que el arte es eterno?! ¡El arte es algo de belleza efímera! – Decía fuertemente Deidara mientras caminaba junto al maestro titiritero. El primero mostrando su incredulidad y frustración, gesticulando con ambas manos hacia todos lados; el último, frío y sin expresión alguna que no fuera contada como desinterés. - ¡El arte es-

\- Silencio. – Lo cortó Sasori antes de que pudiera continuar con su rabieta habitual. – Hoy no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus niñerías, Deidara. Estoy bastante ocupado, y sabes cómo odio perder el tiempo. – Dijo sin siquiera alzar la voz, solamente imponiéndose con esa vacía mirada suya.

O así habría sido, si Deidara no fuera… Deidara.

\- ¡Danna, sabe que yo lo respeto mucho, pero es por eso mismo que tengo que hacerlo ver la realidad y que reconozca el verdadero arte! ¡No puedo permitir que continúe con esas ideas tan equivocadas!

Pasaron junto a la pequeña Tenshiko, pero no ninguno de los tres reconoció el encuentro. No era una costumbre hablarse entre sí a menos que tuvieran algo realmente de lo que hablar, no cosas como saludos o despedidas; eso era poco práctico. Así que simplemente siguieron cada quien su camino, los dos artistas caminando juntos, y la pequeña Uchiha directamente hacia su habitación.

Finalmente había llegado hasta su puerta y-

Algo no estaba bien.

Tenshiko se congeló por un momento, observando el pomo frente a ella, y notando, aún sin su sharingan activo, que había algo diferente. Sus huellas digitales, las únicas que tenían razón de estar ahí, ya que nadie más tenía motivos para entrar, estaban diferentes de como las había dejado esa mañana al irse: 46° entre pulgar e índice, 15° entre índice y dedo medio, 10° entre medio y anular, y 20° entre anular y meñique; las distancias se habían reducido: 40° pulgar-índice, 14° índice-medio, 9° medio-anular, y 18° anular-meñique; además, estaban ligeramente deformadas hacia la derecha, apenas notoriamente, pero estaba ahí. Alguien había entrado.

Con un parpadeo, su sharingan estaba activado, usando cualquier chakra que le quedara todavía.

Finalmente entró a su habitación, y lo que vio tuvo el mérito de dejarla sin palabras. En su cama, sentada adorablemente estaba _ella_. La marioneta que tanto había estado añorando todo ese tiempo, ahí. Su cabello rojo borgoña, sus ojos de rubí, su liso y pulido rostro angelical, toda ella estaba sentada sobre su cama, vestida con un encantador vestido negro con detalles rojos. Pero esta no era una marioneta, era exactamente igual a _ella_ , pero ésta era una muñeca, la diferencia siendo palpable y a simple vista. Junto a ella venía una nota que leía:

" _Si tanto la querías, sólo tenías que pedirla._

 _\- Sasori"_

Vaya, ahora tendría que revisar toda su habitación en busca de armas ocultas, trampas venenosas, explosivos, trampas de chakra y cualquier cosa que Sasori-san pudiera haber ocultado. Tendría que mantener su sharingan activo y revisar una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente segura de que no moriría mientras dormía. Tendría también de asegurarse de que la muñeca no tuviera nada letal o mortal. Sus reservas de chakra se agotarían casi por completo cuando finalmente hubiera terminado, quedaría débil y expuesta, así que sellaría su habitación de forma que sólo ella pudiera abrirla, ni siquiera Zetsu-san sería capaz de entrar, pero claro, eso usaría sus últimas reservas, y apenas podría llegar a su cama usando su fuerza de voluntad y su testarudez orgullo Uchiha, antes de caer inconsciente por dos días.

Pero todo eso lo haría con una genuina y resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro.

 **No me molestaría para nada una review, especialmente crítica constructiva, aunque suene grosero. Me gustaría saber cómo mejorar este fic que no he abandonado por el mero capricho de terminarlo.**

 _Quién soy._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Silencio **roto**.

Tenshiko estaba sentada en una banca en el enorme patio de la cueva. Se encontraba bajo un árbol, estudiando uno de tantos pergaminos de jutsus prohibidos que se le encomendaban aprender. Estaba siguiendo su rutina de estudios habitual: leer la forma de desarrollo del jutsu, memorizarlo; estudiar entonces su historia, desde cómo se creó, por qué, quién, para qué, qué se ha hecho con él desde entonces, en qué fallaron sus usuarios anteriores y crear una o varias (la segunda) teorías para mejorarlo y evitar caer en los mismos errores. Únicamente tras eso dejaba la teoría y pasaba a la práctica.

Normalmente lo haría en su habitación, encerrada y sola, platicándole sus teorías a Akako, la muñeca, pero eso era cuando habían menos de tres miembros de Akatsuki en la Cueva, y ese día estaban más de la mitad, prácticamente todos, de hecho. Y no podría aprender tranquilamente si estaba rodeada por tanto caos.

Así que se encontraba sola en el silencioso patio, donde las aves que se atrevían a entrar no cantaban, los animales no hacían ningún sonido para no ser descubiertos, y la fuente cercana corría con tal monotonía que el sonido que producía era prácticamente imperceptible.

Todo estaba en silencio ahí, ella estaba completamente sola.

Claro, sola pero con Zetsu-san cuidándola de cerca, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Pero ninguno decía nada, ese no era su estilo.

Desde siempre, su relación había sido una muda, donde Zetsu se encargaba de que ella continuara viviendo y ella se callaba y se comportaba a cambio, como un bien programado robot. A nadie le interesaba recordar la ocasión en la que Tenshiko había intentado ser como los demás niños en vez de solamente fingir: inocentes y… estúpidos, que no entendían las cosas con la primera explicación y que confiaban en cualquier persona que fuera amable con ellos, eso solo había servido para una cosa: despertar su sharingan.

Así que disculpas si ambos preferían simplemente estar en completo y total silencio, apenas reconociendo la existencia del otro, hablando solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Los jutsus prohibidos eran sin duda los más divertidos, en ellos se reflejaba cuánto poder se podía obtener y cómo usarlo sin restricciones más que las que tu propio cuerpo te pusiera. No podía haber nada mejor. Asesinar en masa, prolongar tu vida por décadas, adquirir nuevos estilos de ninjutsu artificialmente, resucitar, robar habilidades, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, ¿qué más se podía desear?

Lamentablemente Tenshiko no podría llevar la mayoría de esos jutsus a la práctica, ya que muchos incluían un daño al cuerpo del usuario que ella aún no tenía necesidad de pasar, y no tenían… conejillos de Indias. Eso. Además, de conseguir alguno, seguramente sería algún criminal de bajo rango a quien enviaron en una misión suicida (sin saber que era una) a enfrentar a alguien de la organización o intentar-

*Crack*

Por un segundo, el mundo de Tenshiko se congeló. Una rama se había roto, no una pequeña como para haber sido resultado de algún animal descuidado que no valoraba su vida, y si cualquiera de los otros Akatsukis estuviera intentando acercarse ya fuese para iniciar un entrenamiento sorpresa o para simplemente comunicarle algo a cualquiera de los dos, bueno, en primer lugar, no habrían sido tan descuidados como para dejarse detectar, en segundo, simplemente habrían llegado caminando frente a ellos (dirección hacia donde se encontraba la mansión) y les habrían dicho lo que fuese que debieran informarles.

Un intruso.

Jeje, no habían tenido uno de esos en un tiempo. Esto sería divertido.

Una rápida mirada en dirección a Zetsu-san le advirtió que ya él también había detectado a su invitado, y por medio de sutiles y practicados gestos compartieron más información: era un solo intruso, a al menos 150 metros de distancia (su orientación aportada por el rastro de chakra), varón, (fruncir el ceño por X segundos = X intrusos; relamerse los dientes superiores = varón [de haber sido los inferiores, habría sido mujer]; morderse el labio inferior = 100 metros o más, los segundos que se muerda el labio = cada 10 metros añadidos a esos 100), y el hecho de que no pudieran conseguir más información que esa, inmediatamente lo colocaba entre los rangos A y S.

Oh, esto sería tan divertido, porque, bueno: Asentimiento de cabeza por 2 segundos = Tienes permitido participar en esta pelea.

°oOo°

El intruso no se movía, solamente permanecía en su lugar, prácticamente sin existir, como un buen ninja. No intentaba atacar a la aparentemente indefensa niña, y según Zetsu-san, no se había percatado de la presencia del hombre planta.

Ahora, ¿qué buscaba ahí, específicamente?

¿Espiar?

Posiblemente, y de ser así, ¿cuánto quería espiar? ¿Quería encontrar los puntos débiles de la mansión para preparar una emboscada con más ninjas? No… eso sería muy peligroso con tantos miembros presentes, si se atrevía a divagar por ahí- Perdón, escabullirse. Si se atrevía a escabullirse por ahí, sería fácilmente descubierto por cualquiera… como ya había pasado, pero éste tendría la certeza de que así sería. ¿Quería entonces espiarla a ella? Probable, siendo la miembro más joven y también la segunda más débil (conoce tus límites, Tenshiko, conoce tus límites) en comparación a los demás, ella era el blanco más frecuente, y eso explicaría por qué no la había atacado todavía: cualquiera sabía que cuando no estaba en la escuela, estaba siendo protegida desde cerca por su planta mascota guardaespaldas (?), así que seguramente estaría esperando que su guardia estuviera relativamente baja y su defensa descuidada para intentar agredirla, y explicaría que esa era la primera vez que lo detectaba, siendo que un rastro de chakra es fácil de ocultar entre las multitudes y ese día era el primero en bastante tiempo en el que estudiaba fuera de su habitación y al aire libre, ya que en las otras ocasiones se habría visto restringido por la inaccesibilidad al interior de la cueva (de hecho, era asombroso el simple hecho de que hubiera llegado hasta ahí con vida); una buena hipótesis, no habría que descartarla, pero también era bueno recorrer las otras opciones.

¿Robar?

Nada de valor monetario cuando Kakusu-san estaba presente, eso claro. ¿Algún arma o pergamino? No como que no se pudieran conseguir casi todas las que tenían ahí en el mercado negro, y los más importantes estaban en la oficina de Pain-sama, donde Konan-san se encontraba en ese momento por órdenes suyas. ¿Conocimiento? Plausible, si de alguna forma había conseguido un método de robar jutsus o aprenderlos como los Uchiha (no era un Uchiha), solo tendría que comenzar una batalla; pero nuevamente, para eso tendría que estar vigilando a _su objetivo_ para iniciar una batalla y hacer que le mostrara la técnica, y no, estaba vigilando a Tenshiko, quien no tenía tanto conocimiento prohibido que no se pudiera conseguir fácilmente **en el mercado negro** , ¡por favor! Y Zetsu-san, oh, vamos, sus jutsus no eran replicables para simples shinobi, y- Hum… robarse un sharingan… esa era la teoría que estaba ganando hasta ahora, y se sentía como la más probable, modestia aparte.

Lo que aún no podía definir, era quién era, de dónde venía y para quién trabajaba. Las otras organizaciones criminales no habían conseguido llegar hasta ese punto de la mansión antes, así que eso bajaba las probabilidades de que fuese un ajuste de cuentas criminal; buscar a quienes habían sacado de quicio últimamente era innecesario, por consiguiente.

¿Un ataque gubernamental? Ugh, con lo molesta que era la política. ¿Ahora qué nación era? ¿Qué aldea oculta? ¿La Arena? No, el espía de Sasori-san habría dicho algo, era leal hasta la muerte (literalmente) y según le habían explicado a Tenshiko (no Sasori-san, obviamente) en cuanto las marionetas semi-automatas percibían que su amo estaba en peligro, actuaban de forma subconsciente, así que aunque no lo recordara, los habría ayudado. ¿La neblina? Creíble, a ellos poco les importaba perder poderosos miembros de su pueblo con tal de conseguir un poder mayor; nota tomada. ¿El sonido? Oh, Orochimaru, ¡por favor, supéralo! Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería él; Orochimaru no haría algo tan estúpido como intentar abducirla por la fuerza, al menos no a _ella_ ; si bien no estaba a la altura de un sanin, su guardián legal lo reconocería de inmediato y los negocios sucios entre la micro nación y los Akatsukis acabarían, muy mal; nah, él intentaría disuadir a algún joven Uchiha que no pudiera ganarle en combate para que se fuera con él, a entrenar por alguna estúpida razón, y luego robarle su cuerpo; encontraría una forma de hacerlo, pero no sería con ella. ¿Konoha? De ser así no estarían intentando secuestrarla, sino como ellos lo consideraban, "salvarla", ¿salvarla de qué? ¿Es que aún no comprendían que ella estaba ahí por su voluntad, que disfrutaba la vida que tenía? En serio que en ocasiones eran imposibles.

Bien, siguiendo esa ruta de pensamiento, ¿qué haría ese dichoso "salvador" suyo? Matar a Zetsu-san, noquearla y escapar antes de que se le pudiera dar una buena pelea; llevarla con el Hokage para que ambos tuvieran una de esas "pláticas del corazón" que tanto se comentaban que el hombre daba, y entonces llevarla con el resto de su Clan y festejar y vivir pacíficamente como todo buen aldeano de la hoja, con arcoíris y unicornios y ramen y alegría y- Ugh, que cursis; y no, lo más posible es que la llevaran ante los ANBU para que le lavaran el cerebro y la hicieran creer que quería quedarse ahí, con su Clan. Pero eso sería aun así considerado secuestro, ya que su custodia era legalmente de alguien que no estaba con ellos, y alejarla de su guardián legal era un acto de guerra contra la organización, así que no podrían actuar tan abierta y públicamente, y el Hokage lo sabía.

Pero sí podían hacerlo ilegalmente, por debajo de la mesa, de la forma que hacían todos sus trabajos sucios. Esos malditos otra vez. ¡¿No podían dejarla en paz?! ¡¿Por qué tenían esa maldita obsesión con ella?! Claro, por su sharingan; a esos malnacidos solamente les interesaba que ella poseía un sharingan, y que no estaba de su lado. Como toda jodida persona con la que Tenshiko tuvo el desagrado de toparse en su vida.

La RAIZ.

Danzo.

Oh, se divertiría con este sujeto.

\- Ahora. – Vino la calmada señal de Zetsu-san, y sin esperar nada más, la pequeña Uchiha desapareció de su lugar y reapareció instantáneamente tras el espía, quien ya se había preparado para el ataque, ya que se cubrió el rostro con un brazo mientras se lanzaba del árbol y con su mano disponible procedía a tomar un arma.

El puño derecho de la Uchiha conectó con el antebrazo de su oponente, mientras que activaba la navaja de su anillo de platino y se cortaba el pulgar izquierdo, donde un pequeño sello de invocación aparecía, y con una nube de humo se materializaba una catana, y en un practicado movimiento, Tenshiko ya la estaba blandiendo contra su adversario. El ninja aterrizó en el árbol contiguo, y tuvo la suficiente destreza como para evadir el letal corte de la niña, quien aterrizó frente a él, en una zona más delgada de la rama.

Ropa ninja simple y no específica, sin chaleco de ningúna aldea específica, sin protector frontal. Sin emociones: no molestia, no disgusto, no burla. Su rostro era plano y sin vida. RAÍZ desde pequeño. En ocasiones preferiría no tener razón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño dolor en su hombro, y por la humedad y el calor en este pudo percibir que había sido ligeramente cortada allí; analizando una vez más a su enemigo, concluyó que había sido un kunai que ahora se encontraba ausente. Genial, su atuendo favorito ahora estaba arruinado, ¿por qué no?

Blandió una vez más su katana, intercambiando múltiples ataques con el hombre, quien intentaba derribarla y/o dejarla inconsciente, tratando de herirla con esa otra cuchilla envenenada. Pero Tenshiko no toleraría nada de eso, así que igualmente siguió combatiendo al hombre, quien era más grande tanto en edad y tamaño, con más experiencia, más estoico (porque sí, aunque tuviese que reprimirlos 24/7, Tenshiko tenía permitidos los sentimientos y emociones) y en una posición más segura que ella.

O eso creía él, hasta que con un grácil movimiento la pequeña Uchiha le acertó un soolido empujón con su katana contra el kunai de este, empujándolo contra el tronco del árbol.

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Se rió el lado blanco de Zetsu-san, saliendo a través del tronco del árbol y atrapando al ninja RAÍZ dentro de sí.

\- ¡Tsk! – Se permitió decir el hombre al ser inmovilizado, y su chakra siendo drenado de él.

\- Vaya, vaya, otra mosca que cae en la trampa, - decía el Akatsuki negando con la cabeza. -¿cuándo aprenderán? – Con aburrimiento, retiró la mirada de su prisionero y la dirigió a su encargo. – Tú, niña, avisa a Pain-sama de que habrá un huésped en el Cuarto Especial y ve a que te traten esa herida, ¿entendiste?

\- Sí, Zetsu-san. Hasta nunca, señor. – Dijo la pequeña, dándole la espalda a ambos varones. Entonces, como si recordara algo, se giró ligeramente quedando con su cuidador a su derecha. – Oh, por supuesto. – Levantó un pequeño dispositivo hasta que este estuviera al nivel de su cara, y, sintiendo la mirada asesina del shinobi, dijo al aparato – Hasta luego, Danzo-dono. Por favor deje de interrumpir mis horas de estudios. – antes de que este fuera aplastado entre sus regordetes dedos.

Y silenciosamente se dirigió de árbol en árbol hacia su hogar, pensando amargamente que de haber sido la cuchilla envenenada la que hiciera contacto con ella, ese día habría terminado completamente diferente, y no en el calmado silencio en el que siempre tuviese sus días bajo el cuidado de Zetsu-san.

 **Entonces… no soy muy buena con las escenas de combate, y este capítulo no salió como lo esperaba.**

 **A ustedes que siguen esta historia en especial les ofrezco una disculpa por el gran retraso en las actualizaciones, pero hace un tiempo que no veo Naruto y que dejé de ser narufan que me es difícil meterme bien a escribir un fic así.**

 **Quiero anunciar también que si bien terminé el manga,** _ **no**_ **terminé el anime, ni tampoco estoy viendo Boruto. Demasiado relleno, lo siento. Así que si algo surgió que cambió el canon del manga, o que contradice algo de lo que estoy escribiendo, no duden en dejármelo saber ya sea en una review o un MP, todo es apreciado. Intentaré leerme la Wikia, al menos con los Akatsukis, ya que aún los amo y quiero que este fic este actualizado hasta cierto punto, pero, nuevamente, no duden en decirme algo.**

 **Eso es todo hasta ahora, me gustaría decir que como compensación ya tengo avanzado algún otro capítulo, pero no quiero mentirles, lo siento. Sin embargo no doy por avandonada esta historia.**

 **Así que, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
